A Change for the Better
by Optical-Illusionist
Summary: First fic! Fred/Lavender. A bit OOC.


**Authors Note**- Okay, so this is going to be a Fred/Lavender story. I didn't plan for it to be, but I just started writing and this is what came out. Hope you enjoy it. If you like it, leave a review and tell me so! If you don't like it, then leave a review and tell me why not.

**Disclaimer**: All of these characters are the sole property of J.K Rowling. I do not own anything, nor do I claim to.

x--x

"George, where should we go first on Saturday? I was thinking Madam-" He cut her off abruptly, "First off, I'm Fred, NOT George." She flushed a deep red, and started again.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Fred!" He waved his hand, "Its fine. Happens all the time." His tone was suspiciously bitter, it did bother him.

"Well Fred," She made sure to over-exaggerate his name, "I was thinking about where we should go on Saturday, do you have any suggestions?" Her bright blue eyes locked with his, they appeared to be so hopeful, yet he could tell she wasn't being sincere.

"Lavender, I'm really flattered. But I don't think going with you to Hogsmeade is the best idea." She looked at him affronted, "Why Fred?" her voice had risen a few octaves. People were starting to look over at the pair, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. Plus, you deserve better."

He hoped she would believe him, but luck was not on his side tonight. "I want you though; your gorgeous, popular, funny... Every girls dream!"

He scoffed loudly, "Really, Lavender? Then why do I have the distinct feeling that you only want to be with me because Ron is dating Hermione?" She tried to look innocent, but her eyes gave her away as soon as he mentioned Hermione's name, they lit up with fury.

"I have no idea what your talking about Geo-Fred!" He didn't look convinced, she decided to be honest. "I just, really like Ron, okay? I thought maybe if he saw me with you, that he'd get jealous..." Fred nodded his head slightly, "While I can see why you'd choose that plan, it has a few holes you've no doubt over-looked. Ron has been crazy about Hermione for years, everyone knows that. Well except Ron, until quite recently."

She nodded, tears quickly filled her eyes.

"Of course I've noticed, everyone has noticed. You can't imagine the things I hear, 'Ron and Hermione finally got together, took them long enough!' or 'The perfect couple!' Its rubbish, all rubbish!" He watched as a lone tear made its way down the side of her face, having the oddest desire to wipe it from her cheek.

"I really do feel for you, but going about it this way will only hurt you in the long run. You can't spend your life waiting for someone else." She looked down at her lap, hoping to reign in her emotions, after a few moments she looked up at Fred.

"Your right, thanks for talking with me Fred. Goodnight." She got up from the burgundy couch, and walked toward the stairwell to her dormitory until a voice called to her over the common room. "Lavender, I'm always here, if you want to, erm talk or something." She managed a small smile in his direction before making her way up the stairs.

That left Fred sitting on the couch, thinking about what had just occurred. He did feel bad for the witch, he knew first hand how hard it could be to watch someone you still care about with someone else. He remembered seeing Alicia with Oliver the first time, George had to hold him back to keep him from doing something foolish. She was wearing the pale yellow colored sweater he had bought her for Christmas the year prior, he remembered feeling a bit hopeful about what it could have meant, till he saw her face light up with happiness as Oliver made his way towards her.

He could still recall how he was feeling; betrayed, angry, hurt, envious. He still felt that way to an extent. Though he had a feeling that Hermione and Ron were truly meant for one another, they were complete opposites. Yet, exactly what the other needs. He was brought out of his musings by a soft giggle, he looked over to see Ron and Hermione walking hand-in-hand over to the empty love seat on the other side of the common room. He watched his younger brother lean over and kiss her cheek softly, causing the witch in question to blush prettily, her smile grew larger. He smiled fondly at the pair wishing them nothing but happiness.

He decided to call it a night, and without a word walked over to the stairwell that led the boy's dormitory.

--

He awoke to the soft pecking of a modest sized caramel owl, he begrudgingly walked over to let it in through the window. The owl waited for him to take the letter, when he did the owl flew away quickly after seeing the hard look on the wizard's face. He walked over to his bunk, being quiet not to disturb the others in the room, he sat down and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Fred,_

I would like to thank you again for talking with me last night, after sleeping on it, I've decided that you were right, I need to move on. I can't live my life waiting for someone else, and that is exactly what I've been doing. I just wanted you to know that I listened to your advice. Thank you again. 

_Sincerely, _

_L.B_

He laid back down on his bed until his bunk-mates started to stir an hour later, the sun had just begun to shine through the window. He got up, picked out his robes and made his way to the bathroom. One of the things he loved most about being at Hogwarts was that he had to share the space with less people.

The Burrow was always crowded, constantly filled to its limits, it was nice at times. There was never a dull moment but it was times like these, where he could appreciate the silence of this place. He was sure he would look back on these times when he was older, reminiscing of the serenity after he graduated.

--

After a quick shower, he got dressed; paying special attention to his reflection, he wasn't a vain person but he liked to look presentable. He glanced at the dark purple shadows underneath his eyes, they looked odd upon his normally cheerful face. He was surprised that no one had noticed, though he was glad of it. He was brought out of his musings by George's voice being carried through the shared bathroom, "Fred, you in here?"

George heard the water running in the sink, deciding that it was his twin, began to explain the reason of his visit. "...Filch caught Oliver and Alicia last night, he took them to Snape Fred, Snape!" George cackled happily, not noticing or choosing to ignore his brother's lack of laughter. "Two months of detention a piece, with Filch," Fred turned towards his twin, narrowing his eyes at his grin,"So?" he asked dangerously.

He walked past him, into the main dormitory, to his bunk flopping onto it ungracefully. George followed, but stood instead, finally noticing his brothers apparent bad mood. "So.. Alicia broke up with Oliver this morning, you should totally go for her again, I hear she's still interested." George winked for good measure.

One of their house-mates groaned loudly, "Shut up, twins! Not all of us are filled to the brim with energy all the time! Some of us _need_ to sleep!" The boy's face was buried under a pillow, attempting to keep out the unnecessary noise.

Fred got up and shrugged, "I'm not going after her again, you saw what happened last time," he frowned at his twin's insensitivity, "Plus, you probably heard wrong. She seemed incredibly happy with Oliver, and once the initial shock wears off, she'll go back to him."

George watched as Fred made his way out of the dormitory, not looking back once; He wondered what he said that upset him so greatly. Yesterday, Fred would have been happy to hear that news. He sighed, before going after Fred, hoping to find out what was wrong.

x--x

**  
Authors Note**: Should I continue with the story? Let me know. :D


End file.
